This invention relates to marking compositions.
Traditionally, permanent inks for use in markers have been provided in liquid form, as solvent-based or aqueous solutions. Solvent-based inks generally provide good adhesion and wetting on a wide variety of smooth, difficult to wet substrates, e.g., glass, plastic and metal. However, there is an increasing desire in the field to reduce or eliminate solvent use, due to environmental and safety concerns, and, secondarily, to avoid the unpleasant odor of solvent-based inks. Aqueous inks, formulated to replace solvent based inks, generally do not wet all substrates, particularly plastics, glass and metal, and are often not water-fast.